


Mission Assignment

by kindfang



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindfang/pseuds/kindfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you kidding? A chance to scope out the supernatural underworld of nineteenth century England? Dean, this is literally an entirely undocumented side of history to explore!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, we get it, you’re a huge nerd. Alrighty, then, I guess it’s decided— where’re you sendin’ us this time, Cas?”</p><p>(The Phantomhive manor prepares for guests.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Mission Assignment

“Dean.”

Dean Winchester, legendary hunter of the supernatural and currently the most feared mortal in hell, yelped in surprise and rolled rather ungracefully out of his motel bed at the sound of Castiel’s voice. In the other bed, Sam had already pulled out a pistol on reflex, looked around sleepily but still mildly alarmed, and then seemed to slump back into his pillow to sleep for just a few more seconds once he realized who the intruder was.

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean groaned from the cheap carpet floor, “You couldn’t have knocked first?”

Castiel tilted his head inquisitively to the side. “I suppose I can do that now, if you’d like.”

“Forget it. Save it for next time. I’m guessing this isn’t a social visit, considering it’s—“ Dean climbed back up onto his bed and glanced at the digital clock on the motel’s plywood desk, “fuckin’ four in the morning?”

“No, it’s not,” Castiel confirmed. “I need your help.”

Sam, his interest finally winning over his tiredness, sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, a mop of brown hair sticking in all directions from his head. “A job? Is something going on with the entrance to hell? It should still be closed for at least a few millennia, right?” 

“Please don’t tell me you guys are having issues with that thing again,” Dean said. “Or is this a heaven thing?”

“An enemy has recently resurfaced,” Castiel said, “something that hasn’t been seen since the nineteenth century. We don’t have enough information on it to properly contain it.”

“Yeah?” Dean said, “You’ve been around forever. How come you don’t know about it? Can’t you just, I dunno, zap back in time and check it out?”

“I cannot.”

“What kind of creature is it?” Sam asked, pulling out his laptop. “Is it really something we haven’t seen before?”

Castiel turned his attention to Sam. “They are a rogue grim reaper who has not been seen in over a century. This reaper defected from Death’s service sometime in the eighteenth century, and only reemerged in the late nineteenth century before disappearing again until now. They are fascinated with the reanimation of corpses, or ‘life after death.’ Heaven is concerned because the souls of the corpses are disappearing, instead of going to either heaven or hell as they should.”

“We’ve seen reapers before, though,” Dean argued.

“The ‘reanimated corpse’ part is new,” Sam said. “And something tells me a rogue reaper doesn’t exactly play by Death’s rules, either. But that still doesn’t answer why you can’t just go back and gather info yourself, Cas.”

Castiel sighed. “At the same time this grim reaper was showing itself last, one of the most powerful contract demons of the time was nearing the height of his power. The reaper existed in his domain, and it would be too dangerous for an angel who wasn’t bound to the Queen to enter there.”

“Bound to the Queen? Like, Queen Victoria? Can angels even do that?” Sam asked, fascinated by this new bit of knowledge.

“Back then,” Cas said, “It wasn’t unheard of for lesser angels to work alongside powerful rulers. The late nineteenth century was teeming with supernatural phenomena, so angels were used to keep the balance.”

“So, what,” Dean said, returning to the job Castiel apparently had for them, “you want us to go backwards a century or two and gank this demon so you guys can snoop around on the reaper? Or do we go straight at the reaper?”

“Neither of those,” Cas replied seriously. “In that time, the demon is currently contracted, so he won’t harm you unless his master orders him to. He would kill you if you took him on yourselves. The reaper is also too dangerous to face, and its disguise is unknown to us. Your job is to figure out who they are, and possibly how to differentiate between the reanimated corpses and living beings before they begin attacking. I’ve already contacted an angel from that time in the queen’s service, so you will not be hindered by the government, at least.”

Sam looked intrigued, a thoughtful expression on his face. “What do you think, Dean?” 

“I dunno,” Dean said. “Traveling back in time won’t mess anything up, will it? How do we know we’re not gonna do something like prevent our great-grandparents from hookin’ up?”

“Every other time we’ve done this has resulted in a stable time loop,” Sam pointed out. “I don’t see why this would be any different.”

Dean hummed. “That’s true, I guess. You up for it, then, Sammy? It’s been pretty quiet around here lately.”

“Are you kidding? A chance to scope out the supernatural underworld of nineteenth century England? Dean, this is literally an entirely undocumented side of history to explore!”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, you’re a huge nerd. Alrighty, then, I guess it’s decided— where’re you sendin’ us this time, Cas?”

 

* * *

 

“For tea today, we will be serving tea steeped with fermented Ti Kuan Yin leaves, courtesy of Master Lao, accompanied by boccone dolce to offset the otherwise robust flavor. The boccone dolce, you will notice, contains fresh, uncooked fruits; they will be beneficial to your health, young master. Enjoy.”

Ciel narrowed his eyes at his butler, who merely smiled serenely and set the tray down on his master’s writing desk. Nevertheless, the young earl did not hesitate to sip his tea and take his first small bite of cake. “Tell Lao that I thank him, but that bribes of tea won’t convince me to fund whatever project he’s gotten himself wrapped up in now.”

“He assures you that it is merely a gift. Also, you will be pleased to note that a letter from the Queen has arrived.” Sebastian turned and scooped up a second tray from the table by the door to the study, placing the tray with its letter and knife beside the afternoon snack. 

Ciel, looking rather more annoyed than pleased, set down his fork and sliced open the envelope. His missions lately had involved more traveling than he would have liked, and he hoped this one wouldn’t be more of the same. 

_Be careful what you wish for_ , he thought bitterly as he read the letter. “It seems we’re to have guests,” he announced, handing the letter back to Sebastian for him to read over.

“Americans,” Sebastian added as he skimmed through the text, raising a wry brow. “Brothers, it seems, who run in the same circles you do, young master. How _interesting_.”

Ciel nearly grinned despite himself at the sight of Sebastian’s wolfish smile. “Now, now, Sebastian. They’re associates of the Queen; do try to be civil.”

“They will, of course, receive the highest standard of care during their visit, my lord, just as all guests of the Phantomhive Manor do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe there are preparations to be made.” And with that, Sebastian bowed and left, leaving Ciel to finish his tea.

He was not overly fond of guests, but Ciel supposed that this ought to be entertaining, at least.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters arrive at Phantomhive Manor.

“So this is it, huh,” Dean said, surveying the daunting Phantomhive Manor where it rested in its small valley. The Queen, upon approval from her angelic bodyguards, had gifted them clothes, money, and a free carriage ride to the residence of the Earl, and it was in this carriage that he and Sam currently sat and watched the countryside go by. 

“It’s massive,” Sam breathed. “How many servants do you think the Earl employs?”

“Way too many for just one guy,” Dean guessed. “How much you wanna bet this Earl’s going to be a total pain in the ass to work with? He probably just has his people do all the dirty work and takes credit once the case is done, like most rich people.”

“I dunno,” Sam said, “The Queen was pretty adamant about the Earl’s reputation as this time period’s best hunter. The Phantomhives have supposedly done the monarchy’s dirty work for generations; I think that’s a pretty good guarantee that he knows how to hunt, at least.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but a knock on the roof of the carriage alerted them to their arrival at the manor’s entryway. The driver helped them unload their bags, but then he was off, speeding away before they could even thank him, looking almost relieved to exit the property.

“Huh,” Dean said.

“That was… weird,” Sam agreed.

Dean turned to the giant wooden doors, raising a brow. “So do we knock…?”

Before he could even raise a hand, the doors were swinging open, revealing the manor’s opulent foyer and, Dean assumed, the servants. 

The one who had opened the door was a tall man dressed in a black three piece suit and pristine white gloves, and he smiled as he gestured for them to come in. “Welcome,” he said in a smooth baritone, “to Phantomhive Manor. We have been preparing for your arrival, Masters Winchester. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Earl’s butler. Behind me are the rest of the servants currently employed in this household: the cook, Bardroy; the maid, Mei-rin; the gardener, Finnian; and our venerable steward, Tanaka-san. Please do not hesitate to call on any of us for assistance during your stay. Now, follow me, please. Finnian, Bardroy, their luggage.”

Heads whirling with all the new information, they thanked Sebastian and followed him up the grand staircase with Finnian, a young blond gardener, and Bardroy, a cook who looked about Dean’s age, following close behind. The maid and the steward bustled out of the room, presumably returning to their jobs. 

“Mr Michaelis,” Sam said, curious enough to break the silence, “are you five the only servants in the manor?”

“‘Sebastian’ is a suitable enough name for a butler, Master Winchester” Sebastian said, throwing a charming smile over his shoulder, “and yes, we are the only servants currently in the employ of the Earl.”

“That seems like a lot of work for all of you.”

“We have a very thorough vetting process, you understand; though Tanaka-san is currently in the process of training our new errand boy, if you are that concerned. You will probably run into him later. But please, do not worry yourself over the matters of the Phantomhive staff. You are esteemed guests of the Queen, and we are happy to serve you. …Here we are.”

Their procession halted outside a long, candlelit hallway lined with paintings and sculptures, which Sam took in with wide-eyed interest. “These are…”

“The Earl’s late mother was a bit of a connoisseur of the arts,” Sebastian explained with his ever-present smile. “Most of her original collection was lost, but the Earl collects pieces in her memory. Finnian, Bardroy,” he said, turning to the servants, “please show the Masters Winchester to their quarters.”

“Wait,” Dean said, “what about our meeting with the Earl? We’re here on business. And, uh, food?”

Sam cringed at his brother’s impolite tone, but Sebastian seemed undeterred. “Unfortunately, the Earl is busy reviewing a sponsorship negotiation in his study at the moment, but he will be able to meet with you over supper, which should be ready in—” he paused, pulling out a pocket watch, “an hour. Until then, you are free to acquaint yourselves with your quarters, which the Earl hopes you find to be more than satisfactory. Ring the servants’ bell if you require anything, and please do not roam the hallways. You would not be the first guests to find yourselves lost within the manor. A servant will fetch you for supper. Now, please rest; I am sure your journey has left you tired.”

And with that, Sebastian bowed and left, tailcoats fluttering behind him. Finnian and Bardroy remained straight-backed and stern until the sound of the butler’s footsteps faded, and then their postures completely relaxed into something much more jovial.

“Sebastian run a tight ship around here?” Dean guessed, lips quirking up into a smile. 

Bardroy laughed. “Nah, he’s actually pretty forgiving, believe it or not. He just really inspires competency in others, you know?” he said in a surprisingly American accent. 

“Sebastian’s really great!” Finnian added. “Even when we mess up. Anyway, we stayed behind so we could meet you! Pardon my assumption, but you don’t really strike us as nobility.”

Bardroy nodded. “We can’t stay for long— dinner’s still being prepared downstairs— but it’s been a few years since I’ve gotten to speak with someone else from across the pond.” 

“To be honest,” Dean said, smiling, “I was startin’ to miss the accent.”

“Don’t I know it,” Bardroy chuckled. 

“How long have you both been working here?” Sam asked.

“Little over three years now!” Finnian said. “Me ’n Bard ’n Mei. Sebastian hired us all around the same time.”

Sam raised his brows, surprised. “Only three years? Who was working for the Earl before then?”

“Tanaka’s been around since the previous Earl, and I think Sebastian was hired a year or two before we were, but other than that I dunno,” Bardroy replied with a shrug. “Not our business. I didn’t even arrive in England ’til ’86, on account a’ the war.”

Dean, not having the faintest idea which war Bardroy was referring to, wisely nodded his head. 

“I see,” Sam said.

“Well,” Bardroy said, “I still need to finish up dinner, and Finny here needs to go cut the roses for table arrangements, so we’ll be leavin’ you two to unpack now before Sebastian catches us. It was nice meetin’ ya, Misters Winchester, and call for us if you need anything!”

“Likewise,” Sam said with a friendly smile, “and please, call us Sam and Dean.”

“In that case,” Finnian said, “you can call us Finny and Bard! We’ll see you around, Sam and Dean!”

Once the servants left, Sam and Dean began unpacking their suitcases into the wardrobe and discussing what they’d learned. 

“What d’you think happened to the previous servants?” Sam asked.

“Dunno,” Dean said, “but it seems fishy as hell. I know I was complaining about rich people and their servants on the way here, but five is way too few for a place this big.”

“Six, if you count the errand boy Sebastian mentioned,” Sam reminded him.

“Still,” Dean continued, “it’s weird.”

“Maybe the Earl’s poorer than the mansion makes him seem?” Sam wondered. 

“No way,” Dean said. “You saw those hallways full of art. I’m no expert or anything, but those things looked expensive. And didn’t the butler say the Earl was doing business in his office? He seems to be doing just fine with money.”

“Well, whatever it is, I guess it’s not really our business,” Sam said. “We’re not here to investigate the Earl, just work alongside him to find the rogue reaper.”

“And avoid the contract demon,” Dean muttered. “I still think we should do a bit of housekeeping while we’re here, no matter what Cas says. Feels wrong to just… leave a demon to do whatever it wants.”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t disagree with you, but if Cas says to stay out of it, we should stay out of it. It sounds like the demon’s pretty powerful, and we’re not fully equipped to hunt it. Besides, we wouldn’t even know where to start looking for it.”

Dean couldn’t counter that. “Whatever. Let’s just try to figure out how the hell we’re going to get dressed for dinner. I don’t even know what half of this shit  _ is _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's more! this is what i do on airplanes without wifi, so sorry for any inconsistencies or inaccuracies haha.
> 
> a new errand boy? who might THAT be? (says oscar)  
> and just WHERE could that powerful contract demon be ;o

**Author's Note:**

> no outline or anything for this, just something i'm doing for fun! i hope people end up liking this crossover as much as i do, haha.


End file.
